In the Way
by I Lurk In Your House
Summary: Kendall and Jo were meant for each other. No questions asked. But what if someone were to mess with their love? What if someone was to steal Jo right in front of Kendall's eyes? What if that person was James?


So I have some one-shot requests I'm working on, and the third chapter of 20 Trials (go check it out!), but I HAD to write this first! I mean, did NONE of you think back in days of season 1 (or was it 2?), all the guys just dropped Jo? Especially James! And thus (did I use the word right?), the idea was created.

ENJOY AND REVIEW.

BTDoubs and stuff, Jo never lied she had a boyfriend. Also, this probably won't turn out really good because I'm writing first person and I'm really bad at that. But this story wouldn't work in 3rd person, in my opinion. Or maybe it's because I don't like writing romance. Whatever, had to write this.

•••

Kendall

I stared at her. She was beautiful. And angel from heaven.

Yeah, cheesy.

But I wanted her so much. The only problem was, all the guys wanted her. It was disappointing, depressing. But it is what it is.

Logan will move in from Jo at one point. He likes Camille too much. Or, if he doesn't, Camille will, I don't know, resort to kidnapping?

Who am I kidding? She's probably planning that as we speak.

Off topic, you may be asking: how much could I POSSIBLY want Jo? Thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much. (Proportionally the size of the "this").

I think Carlos will let go too at some point. He's usually not the type of guy who keeps trying to go after a girl who will potentially break us apart. The only one I'm worried about is James. But he'll let go… right?

•••

James

Kendall seems really into the new girl. That's… bad. Now, James Diamond isn't usually tied down to one girl, but this girl seems… better than the other girls, I, James Diamond, usually see.

She will be mine.

•••

Kendall

I was in the lobby, looking around for Jo. I finally saw her sitting on the chairs reading a script.

"H-hi Jo," I stammered. Idiot.

She turned around, whipping her hair. Her beautiful, gorgeous, curly, blonde hair.

"Oh, hi Kendall."

Her voice…

"Do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah, sure," she said after checking her watch.

I sat down across from her and smiled. "So how are you liking the Palmwoods so far?"

"Oh it's awesome! Everyone's so nice, with a few exceptions, and the people are so… interesting."

"That's good," I said as I relaxed. Jo's easier to talk to than I thought.

Our conversation continued for what felt like forever (I wish it could've been), and we realized that we a couple of things in common, excluding hockey.

That was a surprise to me. Who doesn't like hockey?But I'm willing to overlook that, for now anyway.

It was over when she said,"Oh, I have to go, I have audition to go to. I'll see ya later, right?"

Uh, you'll see me the second you set foot on the Palmwoods again. "Yeah, of course."

•••

James

Little did Kendall know that I was spying on him and Jo. Their conversation was kept on a friendly level, no asking out or anything.

Something I'm worried about is how friendship can turn into romance so easily. Jo seemed to like Kendall more and more. Not like like, but she's getting there, I can feel it.

And Kendall is just head over skates for her. Bad.

I needed to swoop in and take Jo before Kendall can say,"Will".

No plans though. Plans ruin everything. Too much work anyway.

I needed something simple. Something that always worked. My James Diamond Charm. She'll fall for me with a glance. Foolproof.

As I was about to head out, I saw Kendall dreamily walk in (Not too dreamily, that would be way too un-Kendall like).

Pretend like you don't know anything. "So, whatcha been doing?" I asked.

" I was talking to Jo."

As if I didn't know.

"Really?" I inquired instead.

"Yeah, she's so nice and easy to talk to."

Thanks for telling me.

"I think I'm gonna ask her out tomorrow."

"Wait what?" I quickly asked.

Bad. Bad bad bad bad BAD.

Kendall stared at me weirdly. "Yeah… I'm going to ask her out tomorrow. On a date. Those things where you-"

"Yeah, I know what a date is, I've been on plenty. I just wanted to say… good luck."

"Thanks buddy. I really need it. I really like Jo. I've never felt this way about anyone before. I really hope I can get at least one date."

Kendall Knight, you will NOT make me feel guilty about what I'm going to do. No. That's bad.

Bad bad bad bad bad BAD.

"James are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just gotta get some fresh air, bye!" I told him in one breath.

I walked out the door, and ran towards the elevator.

Just go find Jo before Kendall gets to you. I was so caught up on my thoughts that I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, s- Hey Jo."

"Oh, hi... James?"

I nodded.

"Your Kendall's friend, right?"

Kendall's friend? Oh no, Kendall's friends is NOT how James Diamond will be remembered. "Uh, yeah, we live in the same apartment."

"He told me, it must be so cool living with your best friend."

"Best friends."

"What?"

"Logan and Carlos live with us too."

"Oh yeah, I forgot! And his little sister and mom, right? And he kept calling his sister his 'baby sister', isn't that so adorable?"

It's already happening. She can't stop talking about Kendall. I have to act fast or this'll be really bad for the relationship I picture in my head. Bad bad bad bad BAD.

"Um, so Jo, since I bumped into you, it would only be right that I buy you a smoothie."

"Well, not really, but I'll accept the offer anyway."

Kendall, you better watch out.

And when she's mine, I won't feel so bad about that sentence.

•••

"Hey, I had a really good time."

Just the words I wanted to hear.

Our smoothie not-actually-an-official-date was done, and I seriously did my hardest on what my friends told me was annoying.

"Thanks, I tried."

She looked at her phone. "Oh, well, I have to go now, bye."

"Wait, we live on the same floor, remember?"

She slapped her forehead. "Idiot! Okay, let's walk home together then."

We walked back to 2J (her apartment was further down), talking, and it seemed like she was enjoying it.

We were right in front of 2J when Jo said,"Thanks, James, we should do this again, tomorrow?"

Eager, are we? "Okay."

The moment was right. She was leaning in, err, up, and I started to lean down and…

•••

Kendall

I was TIRED. I couldn't wait till tomorrow to ask Jo out. Someone'll definitely beat me to it.

What are the chances she's in the lobby?

When I opened the door, I realized I wouldn't have to look at all. Why? Because she was making out with James!

"JAMES!" I yelled.

He suddenly jerked away and looked at me. He looked like he was processing something, then his eyes went wide. "Bad. Bad bad bad BAD." He muttered.

I didn't want to do anything in front of Jo, so I angrily stomped into the bedroom I shared with Logan.

•••

James

I jerked away from Jo and l turned to see… god no, KENDALL. This definitely isn't good. Kendall… really like Jo, I make out with Jo, mean: "Bad. Bad bad bad bad bad BAD."

Kendall shook his head and stomped back inside. Jo looked at me with a confused face. "Maybe you should go home now."

She nodded and walked away.

•••

Kendall

I knew he would do this. I just KNEW it, but no, Kendall Knight had to be naive and overlook James.

And there was no going back now. James'll probably do something stupid and break Jo's sweet heart. Then she'll go through a long phase of refusing to love and not date anyone, especially not one of his best friend/band mates.

•••

About an hour or two has passed and I'm still here feeling sorry for myself. It was the sort of thing I wouldn't allow myself to feel, even if it's tied in with currently despising a best friend, but I don't want to do something now. I just want stay here. Moping.

Alright THAT was the last straw. Kendall Knight does not MOPE. He fixes his problems. Or at the very least, deals with them (considering the circumstance, it would be more appropriate).

As I was reaching for my guitar, I heard a knock at the door. "What?"

James opened the door and stuck his head in. "Can we talk?"

"Like what? I don't care anymore if you date her. Just don't break her heart. Or I will break you."

"Okay, I won't tell her about Ginger."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who?"

James put his hands over his mouth. "No one."

"James. Who's Ginger?"

"Just a girl I met, that's all. We're friends."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. We went to that fast food restaurant, then we just talked, and went to the park and…mrmnmrhr."

"What's that?" I asked, just a little bit angrily because I knew perfectly well what he had just said.

"We mrmnmrhr."

"Say that again?"

"For- Kendall! It was just ONE kiss! That happened to be very long.

"I can't believe you James! Your cheating on Jo?"

"I wouldn't call it cheating, I would just call it, testing both of them at the same time to see who I like better."

"And one of them gets their heart broken? Maybe even both? James, do you never think things through?"

"I promise I won't break either of their hearts, just don't tell either of them!"

I sighed. "Fine. But just this once!"

"Oh, thanks you Kendall!"

"Now get out."

"I will, okay, thanks!" He said as he made his way out.

Two less options. Not that I even know who Ginger is. Besides, all I want is Jo. No one else.

I grabbed my guitar and walked out of 2J.

•••

"She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here, I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here,  
I'm standing here  
I'm standing here."

I was at Palm Woods park, and I had to sing this, it's only appropriate, right?

"That's a good song," I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Jo.

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Did you write it?"

"No, Gustavo did."

"Oh."

"Is it a Big Time Rush song?"

"Of course it is."

She looked like she was mentally face palming.

"I'm surprised James hasn't told you the name of every single Big Time Rush song there is."

"Yeah, me too," she giggled.

I smiled. "Yeah, I bet he told Ginger earlier today." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I instantly regretted it.

What have I done?

Jo's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"No one! Forget I said anything!"

"Kendall, who's Ginger?"

"She's no one! No one! Just someone James met and accidentally made out with!" My hands immediately flew to my mouth.

Jo's eyes widened. She looked angry. Like she was going to kill. Then they softened. Until the point where she cried.

"No, no, no, no! Don't cry! James is just like that! He's someone you'd rather be friends with, anyway."

Her sobs continued.

So I did the only thing I could think of.

I started to strum my guitar and sing.

"Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na

When you know some stupid boy's just trying to break your heart  
Don't even play his game  
He doesn't see how beautiful you are  
Baby just walk away

When you're feeling like the world is pushing on your chest  
Don't let it get to you  
Sometimes you gotta step back and take a breath  
Find a different point of view

Na na na na  
Na na na na  
Na na na na  
When your heart's about to break  
Sometimes you just gotta say  
Na na na na

When you need to get away from the place where you are  
Sometimes you gotta hit the road, baby,  
Turn the radio up, windows down in your car  
Take a trip and let it roll, roll, roll, yeah"

When I was done, I looked over at Jo to see her facial expression. She was smiling the type of smile that said "I really appreciate it". She hugged me and said,"Thank you, Kendall."

"Your welcome."

"You know, I don't think I've ever met a guy as sweet as you."

"First for everything, right?"

She nodded.

She looked like she was going to lean in, but instead," Maybe now isn't the best time."

"Yeah, maybe not."

"Well," she said,getting up,"I hope I see you later."

"Yeah, me too."

•••

DONE. I warned you guys. I'm not good at first person. Or romance. I use the words "make out" and "kiss" as little as possible for the reason, I don't like writing romance. But this had to be written. Why? Because there's NO fanfictions on James getting in the way of the Jendall relationship!

So, if you guys write one, TELL ME, it'd be great to read one! Like, awesome!


End file.
